


Lost Cause

by Rollinginthesheep



Series: We Will Never Be [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Perrie recieves a voice message on the night of her bachelorette party that could change everything…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

  
_Wait, all this time that I have spent away_  
Makes me think that I might be okay,  
The kiss of death will have to wait  
My head, is holding on to all those things you said  
 ** _Lost Cause - Imagine Dragons_**

 

 

“Do you want a coffee?” Leigh Anne asks as she treads into the kitchen. I lifted my gaze from the contents of my handbag and nodded.

“Yeah that’d be great thanks.” I smile. The darker girl begins to prepare our drinks and heat the kettle as I resume the search for my phone. I pull it out moments later, thankful I’d only taken a small clutch with me to the Rose club.

“I think the girls had a fun night, although you were surprisingly tame miss.” Leigh teases as she turns away from the heating kettle to grin cheekily at me. She’d changed out of her club attire and was now adorning an old pair of pj’s but she was yet to remove her makeup, meaning her face looked glittered and perfect, a stark contrast to her outfit. I meanwhile had removed everything and was now make up less and donning old sweats. To the untrained eye, one would have no idea I’d spent the night celebrating my hens night at a club.

Despite my hyperactive personality, I’d never been a huge partier. I’d had a lovely night none the less, but didn’t get piss drunk like Jesy and Jade and my other friends had.

“Well I rather not get snapped by the paps spewing in a gutter in the middle of London.” I replied lightly. Leigh Anne shrugged, obviously understanding my concern.

“Thankfully they didn’t catch Jade’s projectile moment.” She grins, a somewhat devious smirk adorning her features as she recounted their bandmate’s embarrassing moment earlier that night. I could tell she was going to mock Jade about this for the next few months. I couldn’t blame her though; the petite girl had gotten fairly plastered.

“Yeah, our publicists would have rung her neck.” Leigh Anne agrees as the kettle comes to a boiling point. She turns away and I take this lull in the conversation to quickly check my phone. I hated playing with my phone when other people were around, I always felt rude. It didn’t help that I would pretty much be glued to my phone whenever Zayn and I were separated. It was hard to keep in close contact when both of our careers required extensive travel.

I blinked when I spied a missed call on my phone. I hadn’t heard it go off at all, but I figured I had spent most of the evening in a club which played pounding music constantly. Leigh Anne set a mug on the counter in front of me, causing me to glance up again.

“Sorry.” I muttered, for ignoring her. Leigh Anne merely gazed at me curiously, clutching her own mug.

“What’s up?” She asks. “You look confused.” She notes, regarding me closely.

“It’s nothing, just have a missed call.” I explain, setting my phone down for a moment so I can have a sip of the drink Leigh Anne gave me. She shoots me a cheeky grin.

“Bet it’s Zayn drunkenly crooning how much he loves you and misses you despite the fact he’s at his bachelor party.” She muses and I can hear the mocking in her tone. She always finds Zayn and I’s emotional intensity to be amusing. I rolled my eyes at her teasing.

“Probably.” I replied, her guess making sense. I’d pretty much seen most of my friends tonight anyway. Even Johnny had made a brief appearance before heading off to Zayn’s shindig, despite the event being girl’s only.

“Well go on.” She says, motioning toward the phone.

“What?” I asked her, a little confused. She lets out an impatient sigh.

“Play the message, I want to vomit at your adorable cuteness as a couple once more.” She prods and I scoff at her, but set my mug down and pick up my phone. I unlock it and smile briefly at the wallpaper photo of Zayn, Hatchi and I before opening up my voicemail and calling it, pressing the loudspeaker button and setting the phone down again, taking a sip of my drink as the automated voice began to speak.

 _“You have one new voice message, left on the thirteenth of june at two thirty nine am.”_ The voice began and I glanced at the clock above Leigh Anne’s home phone. It read four in the morning. I snorted at the time, realizing I was still buzzing from the natural party high and had lost track of time. I knew I’d probably spend all of the day sleeping once I hit the hay now.

The curly haired girl glanced at me, taking a sip of her own drink as the voice cut out and a beep sounded, signalling the beginning of the message. A thumping sound came, the fading sound of voices then followed by a slamming door.

 _“Perrie, I’m so-so bloody sorry.”_ A voice rung out and it definitely wasn’t Zayn’s voice. Leigh Anne’s brows shot up as she came to the same realization. _“Fuck.”_ The voice sounded, and another slam sounded.

 _“LOUIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”_ Another voice sounded, preceded by a giggle.

 _“I’M ON THE FUCKING PHONE, GO AWAY NIALL.”_ The earlier voice sounded and I realized who was calling me. Yes, it was definitely Louis calling. His voice sounded a bit rougher than usual and I assumed by the way he was slurring that he was as heavily intoxicated as Jade and Jesy had been.

Niall’s laughter echoed down the line. _“Tell El I love herrrrrrr!”_ He crooned, obviously assuming Louis was drunkenly dialling his girlfriend not his mate’s fiancé.

 _“I will when you fuck off.”_ Louis responds, not bothering to correct the other lad. More giggles sound followed by another slam. I glanced away from Leigh Anne, staring at my phone and nursing my mug, waiting for Louis to explain why the fuck he was calling me.

 _“Arg, fuck sorry about that. Sorry about everything.”_ He slurred, sounding agitated and I hear a shuffle. I assume he’s running a hand through his hair; he seemed to have adopted this habit from Harry. I noted both boys tended to do this when they were annoyed or angry. I still had no idea what he was apologizing for, he hadn’t done anything to me recently. In fact I’m pretty sure I hadn’t seen him in a while, but I’d pegged that down to his busy schedule more than anything.

 _“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I just-fuck.”_ He curses again, and another shuffling sounds. I glance back at Leigh Anne who has an unreadable expression upon her face. I think she was musing something, and it made me wish I could read her thoughts. Maybe she was more clear about what the fuck Louis was drunkenly rambling about.

 _“This is so fucked up.”_ He murmurs, seemingly distracted by his own thoughts. _“I just have to tell you though….before you m-marry him. Fuck….don’t marry him.”_ I could feel my heart drop to my stomach as I slowly dawn upon what Louis was saying. Leigh Anne looked at me grimly.

 _“Fucking hell…I just I can’t breathe….I feel like I’m suffocating.”_ Louis admits, his voice huskier than it was a moment ago. _“Each night your eyes….they just are all I see when I close my eyes. And I run so far only to see you everywhere I turn….it’s so fucked up.”_ He moans another shuffle sounding. My throat felt dry.

 _“Perrie I’m so in love with you I can’t think straight and it kills me because I know Zayn loves you and I should love Eleanor but I can’t I just…I’m going insane and I can’t breathe and I’m so scared to stand there beside him as you become his wife. I just…I can’t breathe.”_ His tone is heavily slurred but his words echo in my ears, like a catchy song you heard on the radio and can’t get out of your head for the rest of the day. I honestly didn’t think I would get these words out of my head ever, let alone the rest of the day. I couldn’t tell if the pit in my stomach was from shock, surprise or pity for Louis’ situation and the utter fucked up nature of it and how this information could ruin not only Louis’ and Eleanor’s relationship but his friendship with Zayn. At the thought of Zayn I felt guilt bubble, knowing he had no idea about his friend’s feelings for me. Heck I hadn’t even guessed them until he’d so bluntly confessed them down the line.

 _“I’m sorry…for everything. And I’m sorry because I had to tell you-before you guys married…I just I don’t know…I-I had to say it.”_ Louis rambled. His words were beginning to make less convictable sense and I was beginning to think he was near the point of intoxication when one passed out. Despite the shock I was in part of me hoped someone was nearby just in case he got into danger.

 _“Fuck.”_ He murmurs and a slam is heard.

 _“Louis, are you in here?”_ Harry’s deep and recognisable voice asks. I’m glad Harry sounds somewhat sober. Someone would need to be around to make sure Louis got home safe, he was in an incredibly unstable place both with the amount he’d drunk and his emotional struggles, by the sound of it.

 _“Shit- Yes I am.”_ Louis responds. The phone cuts out all of a sudden, replaced with a beeping sound. It echoed the otherwise silent kitchen. I met Leigh Anne’s gaze and for once her face wore no amusement, no teasing, no humour, simply shock.

“Well fuck.” She states in a monotone.

_Well fuck indeed._


End file.
